


A Night at the Opera

by Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTENT:  m/m sex <br/>SUMMARY: Angelus takes Spike to the opera and naughtiness ensues. <br/>SPOILERS: none. <br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Opera

"Get dressed," Angelus ordered curtly. "We're off to the theater tonight." 

William looked up from where he was, stretched out lounging on the bed. Angelus had been getting steadily more difficult to be around since Darla and Drusilla had gone off for a little visit to the Master. Not even hunting seemed to soothe him. "Very well." He kept his tone even, refusing to reveal weakness in front of Angelus. William had long since discovered that weakness brought out the worst in his Sire. He pushed up slowly off the bed and started to get dressed. Angelus made a little growl and turned to leave for his own room. 

A short while later the two of them were ready to head out, both elegantly dressed. One of the things Angelus had insisted on was getting William some decent clothing and trying to give him some sense of fashion. Angelus inspected William, tugging a bit at his cravat. "Good enough, I suppose," Angelus said, even as secretly he was pleased. William looked handsome in his new clothes, almost pretty. His hair was held at the nape of his neck with a black ribbon and his blue eyes glittered behind his glasses. He no longer needed the glasses but they made him look both respectable and delectable.

They headed out into the night, grabbing a hansom cab and going to the Opera Comique. 'The Pirates of Penzance' was running there and it had gotten good reviews. They went into the somewhat rickety theater and were escorted up to their box. Angelus settled in and beckoned to an usher to bring them champagne. William got out some opera glasses he'd taken from a doyenne after he ate her the week before, and looked about at the crowd. It was a bit exciting. He'd gone to the opera as a human of course, but he could only afford the cheapest seats. To sit in a box and notice others looking up at him was a new experience. 

The two of them were sipping on champagne a short while later when the lights dimmed and the overture began. There was a hush as everyone settled in to watch the opera. William relaxed and let the performance take him in. He was laughing along with the little jokes and enjoying the music. 

Angelus, for his part, was largely indifferent to the music. He'd come so he could watch William savoring the operetta and so he could show him off. But after a bit he found he was more busy watching William's soft lips and his blue eyes. He slid a hand over to stroke William's thigh. 

William shot a look at Angelus and shivered. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Angelus said. "Eyes on the stage." Angelus' hand slid up higher and cupped his groin. William whimpered softly and forced his eyes back onto the action happening on the stage below. 

He began slowly unbuttoning William's fly and sliding his hand in. William took in a sharp breath but kept his eyes on the stage. His Sire's long fingers curled delicately around the length and stroked, and William had to fight to obey and not just turn and beg. William had a positive fetish for Angelus' hands. He did rock up into the grip on him and make low soft noises in his throat. 

Angelus, for his part, was enjoying watching William squirm while trying to watch the performance. He loved the sight of his pink tongue moistening his lips, and the pleading expression in his eyes. He used his other hand to loosen his own trousers and releasing his cock from its confines. He was already hardening from the teasing he was giving William, and a few strokes got him to full hardness. He let go of William's cock and whispered, "Slide down your trousers and your undergarments. I want you on my cock now." 

William had to choke down a gasp at that and moved to comply. He lifted himself slightly to take down his trousers and such, and then Angelus grabbed him and pulled him down onto his cock. William bit his fist to stay silent as he was being split open. A few stray eyes from some of the other boxes, bored with the play, looked over in the direction of the vampires' box. William kept trying to watch the stage as Angelus moved him up and down on his cock, taking his ass slow and leisurely. 

It was hard and somewhat painful for Angelus to do. There was nothing to lubricate his way, no oil or ointment. But he was determined and he knew if he took it slowly enough that it would work. After all, he had the entire operetta to do this. No doubt William would have a new appreciation for the theater after this.


End file.
